CRAP STORY BEING DISCONTINUED
by idkwat2say
Summary: Formerly known as "Number 5" this story is being discontinued. read my authors note
1. I get dragged out of school

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. That would be Rick Riordan

Chapter 1

I woke up that morning to my mother shaking me as usual. I'm not very good at waking up on time by myself. "Percy wake up, its time to go, you'll be late!" she urged. I forced my eyes open and mumbled,

"'Morning." I said looking at her.

"Oh good, Percy you're up. Now get dressed quick or you'll be late." She said leaving the room. I pushed the comforter off and sat on the edge of my bed. Today was the last day of school

and I hadn't blown up the school. Yet. Those kinds of things seemed to happen to me a lot. On the bright side, today was the day I got to go to my favorite place, Camp Half-Blood. There I

would get to see my two best friends, Annabeth and Grover and my half brother, Tyson.

I threw on some jeans and a shirt and ran to the front door, picking up a piece of toast and hugging my mom on the way out. I raced toward my school, three minutes from being late,

holding up my pants because of course, I forgot something. My belt. I probably looked really stupid but, I needed to get to school.

I struggled through my final exams since I was dyslexic and diagnosed with ADHD. The only teacher that gave me a break was Mr. Blofis. He was my English teacher and my mom's boyfriend. I sometimes got extra grace with him. But all my other teachers didn't really like me.

I was glad when it was lunch time until I found out that they were serving the scary yellow mush they call macaroni and cheese. I sat down at a table with some people I had managed

to befriend throughout the year, including a girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare who went on an extremely dangerous quest last summer with my friends, Annabeth, Grover, my

half-brother Tyson, and me. I stayed in the cafeteria as long as I could before I had to go back to my other exams. After my friends left I got bored.

As I came out of the cafeteria, I saw a girl wandering the halls. Strangely enough she looked like…ANNABETH? "Annabeth?" I said.

She whirled around and sure enough it was her. Her and her intimidating gray eyes. "Percy! Finally I found you. Come on we gotta go," she said grabbing my arm and leading me toward the door.

"Umm, Annabeth, I can't just walk out of the school. And what's the rush?" I protested pulling my arm away.

"Yes you can. Come on we have to go! I'll explain later. But I will say this, camp's in trouble and we have to help."


	2. Somebody Screams

After being dragged out the front doors of my high school by my friend Annabeth (who had a surprisingly strong grip), we rushed down the front steps and ran all the way to the nearest bus station which by the way wasn't that near. I was breathing heavy, hands on my knees, bent over, and my jeans were still falling down. Annabeth wasn't tired at all. She seemed to be too concerned with her crisis which she still hadn't told me about.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" I asked her, gasping for air.

"Percy, I got word that an Iris message came to Chiron yesterday," she explained.

"From who?" I asked.

"From…from—," she hesitated.

"Luke," I completed her unfinished sentence.

"Yeah," she said, looking down. Last summer, near the end of our quest to the Labyrinth, I saw Luke, a traitor to everyone at Camp Half-Blood, give his body to Kronos to possess. Annabeth had known Luke since she was seven and I knew she had always had a crush on him. When he betrayed us by going over to the titan's side, Annabeth was badly hurt. And when she found out Kronos took over his body, she had been completely crushed.

"Well what did the Iris message say?" I asked her, wanting to change the subject.

"Chiron didn't say exactly, but he told me he threatened us all." Annabeth said, face darkening.

"Okay, now why the heck would Luke tell Chiron what he was going to do?" I asked, confused."Well, that's the part I don't get," she told me, thinking hard. "I think it could possibly be a trap, but I'm just not sure. Come on Percy, let's get to camp." She said, ending our conversation.

We took the bus all the way to Long Island station, got off, and took a taxi to Half-Blood Hill. It was funny to see the look on the cab driver's face as we got out of the taxi. He thought he was dropping us off at some empty hill. That's because the mist changes the way regular mortals see things.

Annabeth and I walked down the hill to the Big House where Chiron would be.

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelled as she ran into the room. Chiron looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hello child," he said, smiling. He was in wheelchair form which struck me as odd because Chiron was a centaur and preferred to not be in wheelchair form. "You've grown over the year, Annabeth! And you too Percy!" He looked at me. Yet something in his eyes told me something was wrong.

"Chiron, what's going on?" I asked. "Annabeth told me—"

"Annabeth," Chiron said in a warning tone.

Annabeth gave me a murderous glare. Obviously she wasn't supposed to have told me anything and I just told Chiron that she did. Oops.

"I'm sorry Chiron, I just—"she started.

"I made her tell me," I said. I remembered another time when I made Annabeth tell me something I shouldn't have been told and she got in trouble for it. "_I'm_ sorry." I said.

"Well Percy, I guess I _should_ tell you Kronos's warnings. Yet we are unsure of whether he is misleading us or not." He might have said more but just then someone outside screamed.

Everyone in the room froze.

"What in the world?" I said.


	3. Mr D's Lost

I ran out the door of the Big House to the center of camp with Annabeth and Chiron at my heels. I saw no one. There was no one out and there was an odd silence. I looked in every direction. And I saw something that made me catch my breath. There, on the ground, in the middle of the big "U" that forms the cabins, was Silena Beauregard, face cut up, and obviously unconscious.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth breathed. Chiron, who was now in horse form, rushed over to the listless body of Silena, picked her up, draped her over his back, and galloped back to the Big House.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know Percy, but this is definitely _not_ good." She replied.

"Well, duh," I said.

She rolled her eyes and said, "You are such a seaweed brain," She walked back to the Big House but I stayed behind.

I wondered where all the campers were. I went into each of the cabins and saw the same thing in each. They were hiding. I told them to come outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked them. "How could you be hiding at a time like this?"

"You didn't see it, dude," I heard a kid say.

"Yeah, the harpies," said another.

"They went crazy," a kid from Hermes said.

"Wait. So the harpies just went crazy and tried attacking people?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Silena was just walking along, oblivious to what was going on and they got her." Connor Stoll said.

"Wow. So where are the satyrs? And the dryads?" I asked.

"They're probably still hiding." someone said. After that, I left.

At the Big House, Chiron and Annabeth were feeding Silena nectar and ambrosia. I told them what I'd heard at the cabins. Chiron looked troubled.

"I shall go restore order to the camp. Percy, Annabeth, stay here with Silena." He said, leaving the room.

"Why would the harpies go nuts?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't have an answer for you, Percy. The only reasons I can think of would be, maybe a satyr played a confusion song, but I don't think confusion songs work on anything besides mortals. There could be another reason, but it's way too far-fetched," she explained.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well,—wait, where's Mr. D?" Annabeth said.

I made a face and said, "Who cares?"

"Percy, if he's not here…" she started as she left the room to go look for Mr. D.

"What's so bad about Mr. D not being here?" I asked when she got back.

"Because, Percy, this was part of the Iris message that Chiron got. Luke/Kronos said he would take someone from camp. And use him to create madness. And you know who the god of madness is?" Annabeth said.

"Dionysus," I said, now understanding. "So that must be why the harpies went psycho?"

"Maybe. But how could they _make_ Mr. D do what they told him to do? It doesn't make sense because Dionysus is a _god_," Annabeth said.

"Well, remember how Luke kidnapped Artemis and then tricked her?"

Just then, Chiron walked into the room. He looked stressed. "Well, everything is back in order." He looked at us. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Chiron," Annabeth said. "Mr. D is gone." A look of understanding passed between them. Then Chiron paled.

"Go to your cabins for now. Continue the day as normal. We will have a meeting with all the cabin leaders first thing tomorrow morning." He said as we left.


	4. I fill Grover in

Chapter 4

Annabeth and I walked to the cabins together. These few eventful hours had been the first time we had really talked since last summer. After our quest, I made Annabeth tell me the last line of her prophecy. Ever since then, she had blown me off. And we didn't really talk much throughout the school year. And I'll admit, I'd really missed her. It hurt that she ignored me.

"Hey so, Annabeth, how was your year?" I asked her, wanting to start a conversation.

She managed a smile. "It's been good, Percy." She walked back to her cabin.

I sighed. She blew me off again. I went to my cabin, wanting to know where Tyson was. I looked at his bed. He wasn't there. But he was probably on his way. I figured I should message my mom. I used to have a salt water fountain at the back of my cabin, but last year I destroyed it after I got an Iris message that showed me what Nico was up to. On my birthday last year, Nico had come to me with a plan to fight Kronos. He'd told me he might have to pretend to go over to Kronos' side. But he would keep me posted on what was going on. He sure hadn't warned me about the capture of Mr. D.

I got bored and went looking for Grover. He was one of my best friends and I hadn't seen him since last summer. Grover is a satyr, which means from the waist up he looks like a normal teenager except he's got little horns on his head. From the waist down, he's a goat.

I found him near the volleyball courts with Juniper, his girlfriend. "Hey Grover!" I said, raising my hand for a high five.

"Percy!" he said, returning the high five. "What's up? Were you here when the harpies attacked?"

"Yeah, I was. Do you know where the harpies went?" I asked him.

"Nope. They got Silena I know that. But we were all hiding. What I want to know is why the harpies didn't eat her. Besides the question of why they even attacked at all. The harpies are like the hounds of Zeus and I don't think he would make them attack camp."

"I think I have an explanation for that. Well, Annabeth helped me come to a conclusion. First of all Dionysus is gone. No warning from him, no nothing. Just gone." I told Grover. "Now, I think it's unlikely that he just left. We think, well, Annabeth and I, think that Mr. D has been…well we think he's been kidnapped. Which confirms the Iris message Kronos sent right?"

He paled. "Oh, you heard about that? Well it _does _make sense. Dionysus _is _the god of madness. And if Kronos is behind this, maybe he only temporarily made them attack to make the campers think it's not safe here. Then we would have even _less_ campers."

Just then the dinner horn sounded and Grover and I walked toward the mess hall, stomachs growling.

* * *

**That's all I can write 'till Monday because I'm going out of town for the weekend, so hang on till then!**

**-idkwat2say**


	5. I have an informative nightmare

Chapter 5

At dinner I saw that Tyson had arrived. He was already at my table, and when I said hi to him he hugged me so hard I almost blacked out.

I sat down at my table and the nymphs brought me some pizza. I took it over to the fire to sacrifice some. As I pushed a piece of pizza into the fire I mumbled, "Poseidon, accept my offering," I went back to my table and ate in silence, answering with short responses when Tyson would talk to me.

I walked back to my cabin with Tyson. "What is wrong, brother?" he asked me after we got in bed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just anxious about what Luke/Kronos is doing," I said, not adding the fact that I was hurt because Annabeth was being so distant from me.

"Don't worry, brother. I am sure everything will…be…" he started snoring. I wasn't so sure that everything would be all right. I would turn sixteen in August, which left me with two months to just sit around waiting for something to happen. I didn't like waiting. I tried staying awake but exhaustion got the best of me. Pretty soon I had fallen asleep. And sleep brought another nightmare.

I was aboard the _Princess Andromeda. _Luke/Kronos was at the front of the room, talking to Nico. "The fools. How little they know. It is only mere coincidence that

Dionysus is missing. Yes we sent them an Iris message meant to fool them, but they had their suspicions. Now, they will believe it." Kronos said. "Those were our

harpies that attacked. They were meant to scare away campers, weakening their army. Soon we will be ready. That son of Poseidon will have no choice but to

choose us. And we _will_ overthrow Olympus!" The way he said it freaked me out. He had looked straight at me. He was so sure that he would win and that his

plan would not fail. There was something about Kronos that caught my attention. His eyes. They looked pained. Almost as if there was a war going on inside of

him.

I woke up sweating and my heart was pounding. Tyson's one eye was looking at me with concern. "Are you ok? Another bad dream?"

"Yeah another bad dream," I said, ripping off the covers. I needed to talk to Annabeth. She would know what to do. I got dressed quickly and headed out the door.

It was around six o'clock. Maybe she'd be up, maybe she wouldn't. I went to cabin six anyway. I didn't think I should knock, so I peeked in the window. Annabeth was the only one awake. There was a table lamp on and she was sitting up in bed reading a book. I tapped on the window. She looked at me and I motioned for her to come outside.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" she asked me. "Another dream?"

I nodded. "It had Luke in it," I said. Then I told her the dream.

She looked like she was deep in thought. "I didn't realize it before but, I think you've been right about Luke. I really think he _is_ under Kronos's spell. I think the old Luke is still in there. I didn't want to believe it before because you…." I said and I felt myself go red.

Annabeth looked at me funny. "Well we should go tell Chiron," she said, grabbing my arm and running toward the Big House.


	6. She speaks

Chapter 6

As it turned out, Chiron already knew that the harpies that attacked were not ours, (they were all still in the kitchen washing dishes) and that Dionysus was not missing. He had fallen asleep reading _The Mount Olympus Times_ in the restroom. How anyone manages to do that, I don't know. Anyway, Chiron did make something of my dream.

We now knew that the Iris message was sent to trick, as first suspected. But now we didn't have a clue of what Kronos was planning. And as for Luke, we didn't know how to save him. But at least now we knew that he might not be completely gone.

After breakfast, I Iris-messaged my mom. She was pretty worried. I hadn't finished my exams and that wouldn't look good at all. She told me that if I didn't finish the exams, then I would fail the ninth grade. I really didn't feel like finishing those exams, so I would ask Chiron to manipulate the mist later.

Over all, she was glad I was ok. She was nervous about me being away from her because she knew that this was the summer I would turn sixteen. She knew that this was summer where she might never see me again. It made my heart feel heavy to think about that.

Camp continued on as usual, yet there was tenseness about it. Chiron cancelled the cabin leader meeting because it wasn't as critical. My mind often wandered to Annabeth. I thought of how much I wanted to tell her that I didn't want to be so far away. I was sitting on the beach thinking just this, when Annabeth came and interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Alright," I said. "What's up?"

"It's about the way I've been acting," she started to say. "I'm sorry that I've been so…well I don't really know how to say what I mean."

"I see," I said.

"It's just that I haven't really been a good friend lately," she told me.

"Oh, you're fine, Annabeth," I lied.

She sighed. "Percy, I'm really serious. I haven't been a great friend when you have. I've blown you off several times and you don't seem mad or anything,"

"It didn't make me mad. Only sad," I said, feeling myself get red, staring toward the ocean.

"I'm sorry. I was just—I don't know—I've got mixed feelings or something--I'm just really sorry, Percy," she told me, looking down. "Sorry for anything I ever did to hurt you, and I want—if possible—for us to go back to where we were before I started acting like a jerk,"

"I'd like that," I said, my heart leaping.

"Okay. Cool," she said, beaming at me. I hadn't seen her smile in a long time and it was nice to see. "Alright well, I'm gonna go to archery practice now. See you." And she jogged toward her target practice.

The rest of the day, I walked with a spring in my step. Others seemed to notice. "What's up with you?" some would ask.

"I don't know. I just feel good today I guess." I would tell them.

The campfire was especially fun that night. The flames rose higher than I'd ever seen them before. I sat by Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover. I sang loud and the s'mores tasted awesome.

But then it all had to be ruined by a huge event.

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter. If you want it.

Well I've come up with another chapter. I have decided I might continue the story. If you want another chapter, review and I'll make another. But I'm in eighth grade and I'm taking 10th grade courses so it'll be hard to update often. Plus my mom won't let me get on the computer if my room's not clean and my homework's not done. XD

BTW: I think I made Annabeth seem a bit OOC in this chapter but y'all can live. I just needed a way for Annabeth and Percy to start talking again.

-idkwat2say


	7. Author's new note

Yeah this story is discontinued

Yeah this story is discontinued. I mean, it's not like a whole lot of people will miss it, since I don't have very many reviews. But anyway, I will be making more stories and I will eventually rewrite this one. I will change it up borderline drastically. The next story I write will be a tragedy so get ready.


End file.
